


Rhapsody In Blue - Winwin Request

by countrysundae



Series: Requests [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Death, F/M, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Grim Reapers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Major Character Injury, Mental Instability, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of gunshots, Mentions of homicide, Murder, Rhapsody in Blue, Suicide, angel of death - Freeform, killing of a bug, killing of an insect, mentions of a knife, mentions of guns, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrysundae/pseuds/countrysundae
Summary: “Can I request a grim reaper AU with Winwin. Where MC is the grim reaper and Winwin is a serial killer who kills his victims because he’s fallen in love with the reaper that comes….but the MC is the grim reaper who reaps the souls of the victims that Winwin has killed. And he kills them because he wants to meet her and see her. She’s not human and he’s the only one who can see her, hence his weird fascination…” - From my Tumblr. Follow me there at @countrysundae





	Rhapsody In Blue - Winwin Request

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don’t think Winwin/ Sicheng would do this - like ever- at all?!?! This is purely fiction and a fic that is quite dark, please read with caution.  
> With that being said, here are the warnings: minor character deaths, the death of an insect, mentions of blood, murder, self-inflicted harm, guns, being shot, mental instability, suicide, knives, serial killers, grim reapers.

SPLAT. 

Red runs down the pointed blade of Sicheng’s knife, dripping from his fingertips falling to the floor as the body of the buildings blackjack dealer crumples to the floor in front of him, folding in on himself.

“I always win.” Sicheng sneers at the lifeless man on the ground in the alley next to the casino, his gaze never sympathetic or kind for the act of violence he had just bestowed upon the man. Instead, dark eyes full of unfeeling malice as he drops to his knees, starting to carve his calling card onto the murder victim’s forehead with the tip of the knife.

It’s been so long since Sicheng had dusted off his favorite knife, loving the weight and the way the silver blade shown in the pooling moonlight onto the dimly lit alleyway. It felt so wonderful and fulfilling, to know the earth was rid of one more disgusting, worthless human. To know that she would be on her way soon…

He had been suspicious of Sicheng for some time now, being here about a little over a month at the casino, which he called home for the time being. Sicheng couldn’t help himself. He loved the thrill of the win, the surge of adrenaline that flows through his veins when this happens, the rush of the swindle of the easy card game. It was one of his favorite feelings in the whole world. This, aside from witnessing the angel in blue, was Sicheng’s joy - being the serial killer known as WW.

It was a hard life to live sometimes, but, someone had to purge the world of evil and corrupt beings.

And he was right for the job - that person being himself, Dong Sicheng, whom he has appointed in his mind who would rule of justice, conquer evil and villainous pieces of garbage. But, what was right and what was wrong differed day by day, bit by bit in Sicheng’s ever spiraling, swirling brain. What was considered good one day might not be considered the next.

Sicheng looks down at the man that had been following him through the halls of the casino after his final win at his table, flicking more of his oozing maroon blood off the tip of his silver steel. His gaze softens now as he looks at the man drenched in his own bloodied liquid. Poor sap. He thought he was doing the right thing, trying to run after Sicheng and all his earnings from his table, stopping the “trickster”, becoming a hero at his job, only to have his throat slit, jugular erupting on the top, causing him to keel over and die.

Sicheng rights himself to his feet, cleaning the crime scene up for any fingerprints or noticeable things the local police department and detectives would look for. That one officer in Salt Lake City had been close to catching Sicheng…What was his name again? Sicheng paces back and forth in thought, feet padding up and down the street of the stale alley. He had already cleared in of having any cameras, realizing that casinos weren’t the best place to leave behind a murder. Oh, yeah! Mark Lee! He was so close to catching Sicheng, breaking the case, hot on his trail ever since. But, ever since he has been in hiding for a month, laying low, as per the woman in blue’s request, he was sure the young detective had given up on him by now.

A giggle that sounded like a rhapsody of a thousand bells and a jingle of metal keys behind Sicheng pulls him out of his winding thoughts about the other man. He could practically feel his eyes dilate with the fact that he would be seeing her again after such a long time.

The angel in blue, the collector of the souls Sicheng has killed was here to grace him with her presence once more. He would even consider her the love of his life, that is, if she was, in fact, alive.

The grim reaper named y/n was here, assigned to escort Sicheng’s vanquished foes to the other side, into the underworld, heaven or to limbo.

“Dong Sicheng.” She muses out, voice like tinted glass passing between her perfectly aligned lips, calming all of Sicheng’s nerves as he turns to face his eternal grim reaper. Memories of when they first met sliding through his hazy mind as he smiles at her, the familiar bright blue glow lazily hanging all around her.

SPLAT.

“Meanie bug.” Five-year-old Sicheng sneers down at the neighborhood beetle he had just struck over the head with a big rock. The bug had flown into and pounced on him while he was waiting for Mommy to finish “handling” his new daddy outside like she had asked. Sicheng’s anger had come to a boiling point, not understanding emotions and mortals yet, he did what he thought was right - to attack and harm the insect back, putting it in its place.

“Little one,” came the cool, echoing tone of a young lady dressed in all blue, staring down at Sicheng with a sad smile. “Why did you kill the beetle?” She askes, reaching a translucent hand into the shiny body, producing a blue key from the middle of the bug and into the woman’s long fingernails.

“I dunno,” Responds a tiny Sicheng as he starts to cry, realizing he had killed an innocent being.

“Hmm.” She hums opening a door to the other side with the key she had plucked from the beetle’s lifeless body. “Odd, but, not unusual for a child to see me.” A faint glowing blue bug rises from the real insect in the middle of the pavement, hissing at Sicheng as it buzzes through the other side of the door. The woman in a blue cloak closes the door after the insect flies through the door, locking the door and sliding the key onto a fresh metal key ring.

She turns back to Sicheng who is starring up at her with tears running down his small face. She crouches in front of him with a small smile on her lips. “What’s your name?” She asks Sicheng as he hiccups. “Ah, well my name is y/n.” She smiles as she stands to her feet, turning around as it was her time to leave through her own floating door finally.

“Dong Sicheng.” Whispers a tiny Sicheng, up to the angel in blue as she turns around to watch him with kind eyes. “I’m Dong Sicheng and I’m going to marry you.”

She laughs, throwing her head back, hood falling off her head with the motion, the sound like a chorus of bells and soft music floating through the air. “I hope we don’t meet again like this, Dong Sicheng.”

She vanishes through the black expanse of the door as Sicheng is left in the middle of his driveway, tears in his big doe eyes, looking at the space where she was last seen. A sudden feeling of heartbreak taking over the child that would morph into one of the world’s most deadly serial killers one day, only glimpsing her when he would claim another victim for his “cause”. The boy, the murderer, was known in the world as Winwin or WW for short, but, only the grim reaper knew his real name when they met so intimately like this. And that thought alone was enough to snap what Sicheng’s sanity he still had left.

“Y/n!” He exclaims, coming to stand in front of the woman clad in royal blue crushed velvet robes. “You’re late!” He smiles, ear to ear as his dark eyes ignite with a playful spark to them as he watches his blue angel extract a key from the dealer’s body. “I thought you’d forgotten about me!” He remarks as she scoffs, unbothered face twisting into a light-hearted expression.

“As if, I would ever!” She giggles, the sound so beautiful and pure, it was almost contradictory that it would come from such a dark being of the night, looking as pure and as lovely as she always does. “You’re kind of hard to forget about.” She smirks as she takes the key from the dead man’s body, Sicheng watching on with bated breath. He was always mesmerized by this part, where she materializes a key from the lifeless bodies, creating a personal door for the souls of the deceased to stroll through, finding their fate on the other side.

“What happened to no more killings?” She asks Sicheng, quirking a brow at him as she stands, the blue of the soul of the dealer coming to life.

Sicheng gives a sheepish grin, shrugging his boney shoulders. “He had it coming.” He openly admits like it was a game of chess rather than a game of literal life and death.

The soul of the departed blackjack dealer rises, shooting Sicheng a dirty look before being ushered through the blackened doorway, shaking his head and mumbling all the while that he knew that Sicheng was a criminal before exiting the alleyway for good.

She turns to him with a smile on her stunning face, pearly whites almost blinding as he studies the love of his messed up life with his dark hues. “This better be the last one, Winwin.” She says, teasing lit to her tone as she points a long finger at him, shaking it slightly. “Promise me?” She presses, her soft smile morphing into a frown as she notices something behind Sicheng.

Sicheng twists his body around, hearing the click of the gun being pointed at the back of his head.

“Don’t move!” Comes the drawl of the infamous detective Sicheng thought he was doing a fine job at avoiding. His nostrils flare, anger rising up in the pits of his stomach, licking his emotions and rational thinking out the window as he glares at the short man only a few inches away from him.

“You finally caught me, Mr. Lee?” Sicheng snickers darkly, his angel draped in shades of blue watched him with dismay, knowing this was not going to end well for at least one of them.

“Don’t move or I’ll shoot!” The shorter man barks, gun held steadfast up to Sicheng’s profile.

“Shoot me.” Sicheng bites back, baring his teeth down at the young detective who is seemingly shocked at his response, and he wasn’t the only one.

“No, don’t Sicheng!” The blue angel whispers, though, only he was able to hear or see her. “If he takes your life then…Then…another grim reaper will come and collect you and I won’t be able to see you ever again.” Her face is twisted in pain as she talks to the deranged murderer. He aches and pains were truly heartfelt, Sicheng couldn’t bear to see her like this.

“You mean, I could have been with you sooner?” He asks out loud as the officer looks perplexed like Sicheng was talking to someone else but him as his eyes dart around the empty alleyway, finding nothing in his wake. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” Sicheng asks his angel angrily, feeling a little hurt that he couldn’t spend eternity with her as soon as possible.

“I thought you’d grow out of this, to be honest.” She whispers, looking at Sicheng as her door to the other world flashes to life out of thin air. “And you clearly didn’t grow out this phase. I wanted to tell you when you were ready when I thought you could handle it.” She shakes her heavenly strands, tears welling up in her eyes. “I didn’t want it to be like this…” She trails off as Mark shouts that he needed to stop acting strange and comply with him or he would shoot.

“Like what?” Sicheng asks, sucking in a breath and inkling of an idea where this would go.

“…You would have to kill yourself in order for me to take your soul.” She squeaks out, voice barely above a whisper at this point.

“Do you want to be with me?” Sicheng asks as his clouded mind starts to fog over completely.

“STOP!” Mark shouts in warning once more, hands starting to tremble with how crazed and deranged the man known as Winwin was acting.

“Sicheng…” Her voice is heavy, full of ache. Sicheng raises the blade to his throat slowly.

“ONE!” The detective calls in warning.

“Do you want to be with me or no?” He shouts into the quiet of the cool night air, the tip of the metal at Sicheng’s vein in his neck now.

“TWO!”

“Sicheng, why…?” She whispers, the glow from her body was the only thing Sicheng could see as he pushes the knife into his pale flesh more.

“Because I love you.”

“THREE!”

SPLAT.

“I always win.”

BANG!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me but your feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
